Terza Stagione
La Terza Stagione'' ''di Doctor Who venne trasmessa nel Regno Unito tra l'11 settembre 1965 e il 16 luglio 1966. Questa stagione è marcata da eventi estremi: con 12 episodi, The Daleks' Master Plan fu la storia più lunga della serie prima di venire superata da The Trial of a Time Lord del 1986 (anche se alcuni considerano quest'ultima formata da quattro storie differenti unite sotto un unico titolo); l'episodio singolo Mission to the Unknown rimane la storia più corta mai prodotta per la TV (non contando i diversi mini-episodi fatti dal 2005 in poi) e l'unica in cui né il Dottore né alcuno dei suoi compagni appaiono (anche se la questione è controversa, dato che il suo ruolo di prologo della storia The Daleks' Master Plan lo rende quasi un ulteriore episodio di quella piuttosto che uno autonomo). Inoltre la stagione ebbe il numero maggiore di diversi compagni del Dottore (sette) e produttori (tre). Fu la stagione più lunga, ben 45 episodi, in più contiene la prima comparsa dell'attore Nicholas Courtney, anche se non nel suo famoso ruolo del Brigadiere Lethbridge-Stewart. Infine, questa stagione contiene l'episodio The War Machines, l'unica storia per la TV in cui si rompe il tabù per il quale non bisogna mai riferirsi al Dottore come "Doctor Who". Dietro le quinte, si vide durante questa stagione la partenza di Verity Lambert, l'immensa produzione di The Daleks' Master Plan, e le preparazioni per la partenza di William Hartnell, che inclusero intense discussioni su come trattare un cambiamento così radicale riguardante l'attore principale di una serie ancora all'apice del successo. La stagione consiste di 10 serial, in tutto 45 episodi, dei quali la maggior parte è considerata perduta, anche se tre delle storie, The Ark, The Gunfighters e The War Machines, esistono in forma completa. Episodi TV Cast Regolare * Il Dottore – William Hartnell * Vicki Pallister – Maureen O'Brien * Steven Taylor – Peter Purves * Katarina – Adrienne Hill * Sara Kingdom – Jean Marsh * Dodo Chaplet – Jackie Lane * Ben Jackson – Michael Craze * Polly Wright – Anneke Wills * Il Monaco – Peter Butterworth Ospite * Maaga – Stephanie Bidmead * Marc Cory – Edward de Souza * Achille – Cavan Kendall * Bret Vyon – Nicholas Courtney * Re Carlo IX – Barry Justice * Zentos – Inigo Jackson * Giocattolaio Celeste – Michael Gough * Ike Clanton – William Hurndell * Chal – Ewen Solon * Maggiore Green – Alan Curtis Storie ambientate durante questa stagione * The Anachronauts (audio) (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) * The Little Drummer Boy (storia breve) (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) * Home Truths (audio) (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) * The Drowned World (audio) (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) * The Guardian of the Solar System (audio) (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) * The Perpetual Bond (audio) (tra The Daleks' Master Plan e The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) * The Cold Equations (audio) (tra The Daleks' Master Plan e The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) * The First Wave (audio) (tra The Daleks' Master Plan e The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) * Salvation (romanzo) (tra The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve e The Ark) * Bunker Soldiers (romanzo) (tra The Ark e The Gunfighters) * Mother Russia (audio) (tra The Gunfighters e The Savages) * Tales from the Vault (audio) (tra The Gunfighters e The Savages) * Return of the Rocket Men (audio) (tra The Gunfighters e The Savages) * The Man in the Velvet Mask (romanzo (tra The Savages e The War Machines) * The Rag and Bone Man's Story (storia breve) (durante The War Machines) Adattamenti di Episodi * Galaxy Four * The Myth Makers * Mission to the Unknown * The Mutation of Time * The Massacre * The Ark * The Celestial Toymaker * The Gunfighters * The Savages * The War Machines Categoria:Stagioni di Doctor Who en:Season 3 de:Doctor Who Staffel 3 es:Temporada 3 (DW-C) pt:3ª Temporada (SC) ru:3 сезон (классические серии)